


Passed Out As A Heart-Throb

by ThickStrings



Category: McBusted (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Frottage, M/M, McBusted - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Tourbus Sex, basscest, boyband rps, handjobs, implied consensual infidelity, jaypoynter, mcbusted slash, oh god i have shipped this for over a decade and frankly that's disgusting, willynter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThickStrings/pseuds/ThickStrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't a rule about not having sex on the tour bus at the start of tour, because McBusted were all grown men and it was assumed that they all knew better.  (This was, as was so often the case, the first mistake in dealing with McBusted.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passed Out As A Heart-Throb

**Author's Note:**

> Don't google yourselves: this is a work of fiction. Title comes from Kids In Glass Houses - Matters At All (when you passed out as a heart-throb and you woke up to a blowjob), because I am a sucker for a good pun, no matter how bad it actually is. Generously fleshed out by #jowhodoesnthaveAO3, who is the Jimmy to my Matt, as ever.

There wasn't a rule about not having sex on the tour bus at the start of tour, because McBusted were all grown men, and it was assumed that they all knew better. (This was, as was so often the case, the first mistake in dealing with McBusted.)

This changed when Harry walked in on James and Portia in the bus lounge somewhere on the M6, and was then solidified when Tom was kept awake by Danny and Georgia on the bunk above him. After that, their tour manager put up a laminated sign over the television in the seating area which read "This is not Bang Bus. Stop it."

"Er, Tommy," Matt asked, voice dripping with fake innocence, "why is it laminated?"

Dougie sniggered as the older man swatted at Matt's head and really thought no more about it, because he was twenty seven, and had had enough sex in tour bunks to know it ended in foot cramp and banged heads. The allure simply wasn't that strong when if you waited for six hours, you could have sex in your hotel room. Sex on the bus simply wasn’t worth it.

This all changed in April.

"What arsehole decided we should drive from Bournemouth to Nottingham?" Matt had asked, lamenting the lack of a hotel stopover ("I'm thirty-one, I'm too old for this shit," he'd announced, only to be heckled relentlessly by Danny for being an 'old bastard'), and the other members of the band had gone to their bunks hours ago, but Dougie and Matt had chosen to stay up and marathon Daredevil, because tourbus bunks were like Travelodge beds: better than the floor, but only just.

Dougie had been expecting the older man to keep him company, but he'd passed out around the third episode, and that had left Dougie alone with his thoughts, which was never the best plan going.

He'd tried poking Matt in the ribs to no avail, and then graduated to calling the older man's name in a variety of stupid accents, despite the fact that he knew full well that Matt didn't do well with being woken up. Despite this, he was bored, and mildly suffering from cabin fever and the idea of being left with his own thoughts was far worse than the idea of dealing with Matt’s bad mood when Dougie inevitably stirred him.

"I bet if I woke him up with a blowjob, he'd be fucking happy," he muttered to himself sotto voce, followed swiftly by "ah, fuck," because then that was all he could think about. He growled at his traitorous brain and shook himself, tried to pay attention the show instead for a few minutes, but his mind kept returning unbidden to the image of himself between Matt's thighs.

It would probably have been less of a problem, had they not reached a verbal agreement of “well, we're both pretty and we both want it, and what happens on tour is fully discussed with our other halves anyway” and been hooking up on and off during the tour. Instead of being able to dismiss it as a horny thought brought on by boredom and taking it to his bunk to bite into the pillow as he slid his fingers down his waistband, he was instead left with the knowledge of what Matt sounded like when he came, how the older man's fingers felt in his hair, and just how good stubble burn felt.

He let out a deep sigh, and cut a glance at the older man. He was slouched down low on the couch, legs akimbo and breathing deeply. Dougie chewed on his bottom lip for a few seconds before resting his hand on Matt's thigh.

Nothing.

The blond wasn't entirely sure as to whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he decided to test the waters a little more by brushing his knuckles over the back of Matt's hand.

Still nothing.

'This is definitely a bad idea,' Dougie thought to himself, but he didn't move his hand away. He glanced down at the older man's crotch. 'Such a bad idea.'

Matt mumbled something in his sleep, causing Dougie to pull his hand away like he'd been burnt, and shifted in his seat, resting his arms higher on his waist, pulling his t-shirt up and leaving the blond with a tantalising view of toned skin.

Settling on the twin beliefs of the universe doing him a favour and 'fuck it', Dougie made his mind up. He was doing this.

He dropped between Matt’s thighs silently, looked up at the slumbering man above him and steeled his reserve. He definitely wanted to do this, the question was how. Any time he’d sucked a dick - to wake someone up or otherwise - they’d been lying down in boxers or less; Matt’s sprayed-on jeans were more than a little daunting.

Nimble fingers making light work of the first button, he sighed with relief when he realised they were button-fly jeans. He popped the buttons on Matt’s Levi’s with relative dexterity and dared a glance up, almost certain he’d heard his name as he’d undone the last button.

Swallowing hard, he tried to think of any excuse that wasn't "I'm less of a sex pest than this looks like,” but decided he must have been imagining things because Matt's eyes were still shut, lips half-parted in a way that looked almost pornographic. The blond shook himself and refocused his attention on the older man in front of him. He ran a finger along the toned line of Matt's stomach where it met the waistband of his boxers, fingertips running over tight muscles and coarse hair, and smirked to himself as he heard the older man let out a small moan.

He let his fingers stroke down lower, over the front of Matt’s boxer-briefs and as far down as the line of the older man’s jeans would let him, tracing the line of the older man’s cock, before his lithe fingers pulled Matt through the slit at the front of his underwear.

Dougie stared. Not just because he was turned on; although he was - or that the older man's cock was impressive even when he wasn't hard; although it was - but this seemed so much easier five minutes ago. The word 'stagefright' reverberated cruelly in his head while he desperately tried to plan logistics when Matt, clearly unaware he was laid out on display, shifted and grunted sliding a little further into his seat, thighs now mostly clear of the leather sofa.

Dougie tilted his head a little and sent up a silent thank you to the clearly perverted fates that were smiling down on him because yeah, okay, that could work.

He took last deep breath before wrapping his fingers round Matt, watching his face closely as he parted his lips and wrapped them round the tip.

He swirled his tongue around the head of the older man's cock, licking at the underside as the brunette's hips arched up slightly. He looked back up at the older man, whose eyes were still shut, but his mouth was slack, and his breathing was slightly shallower. Dougie smirked to himself as he tasted pre-cum beading on his tongue and let out a small moan of contentment as he slid his lips further down Matt's length, nose bumping against the older man's flat stomach, somewhat disappointed that Matt's state of semi-undress (and the persistence of his own gag reflex) meant he couldn't swallow all the way to the base of Matt's dick.

Matt may have still been asleep, but not all of him woke up miserable - Dougie could feel the stretch at the corners of his mouth as his efforts started to pay off. He increased the pressure a little, enjoying the reaction he was getting, even if it was entirely physiological, so he nearly choked when he felt fingers twist into his hair, pulling his gaze upwards.

The non-primal part of the blond’s brain went “oh, Matt’s awake then,” but the rest of him froze as his eyes met Matt’s - Dougie couldn’t read the older man’s face, and he couldn’t break through the hysterical bubble of “oh god, he is furious even when woken up with a blowjob” that ran spitefully through his mind.

“Whatcha doing down there, Doug?” the older man asked with a calm tone that was betrayed by the way he arched his eyebrow. He relaxed his fingers and Dougie pulled himself off Matt’s dick with a slick pop of the lips.

“Wake up call?” he suggested. “You promised to keep me entertained. Had to take matters into my own hands, I guess.” Matt let out a small chuckle of appreciation, his eyes softening.

“Hands, mouth,” Matt shrugged, fisting his hand in Dougie’s vest and pulled the younger man up for a kiss, sucking on his swollen bottom lip and licking his own taste off the younger boy’s lips. “I guess it’s time for me to make good on my promise,” he slid his fingers down the front of Dougie’s vest and let his fingertips dangle loosely, brushing down over Dougie’s hard-on straining against his jeans.

Dougie scrambled to his feet and straddled the older man’s lap, sinking down onto heavily muscled thighs. Matt’s strong fingers found their way back into his hair, stroking down the nape of his neck as they kissed hungrily.

Dougie moved a hand to the older man’s waist, anchoring himself to the brunette, before frowning as the older man wrapped a strong hand around his.

“Behave now,” Matt whispered into Dougie's ear as he pushed his own jeans and boxers down to midthigh. He lifted Dougie's hand up to his mouth and licked slowly along the younger man's palm before wrapping his hand around him. “This time I'm driving.”

“Sounds good,” Dougie agreed, his breath shaky as the older man pushed up into his fist with a low moan that sent a jolt of lust straight to Dougie's dick. He shifted against his own jeans as Matt's hand guided his down the older man's length, and he relished every moan he pulled from the older man's throat, his fingers twisting skilfully.

“Jesus,” Matt breathed out raggedly, and Dougie looked up at the older man's face, pupils blown out with lust and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. His hips pushed up into Dougie's grip once more, and Dougie capitalised on the chance to lean in, grinding against Matt's hip, trapping the older man's dick between their bodies. He bit a kiss into the corner of Matt's jawbone before dragging it up to his earlobe.

“Really want to suck your dick, MJ”, he breathed, letting his tongue ghost out over Matt's piercing. “Want to taste you, feel you in my mouth. Don't you want that?”

Matt's hips stuttered up into Dougie's grip once more, head of his dick brushing against Dougie's stomach. “Thought I was driving?” he asked with a laugh that would have been more convincing if Dougie couldn't feel his pulse racing doubletime.

“You never had a blowjob while you were driving before, Matt?” he asked with a fake naiveté, “You've wasted your thirty-one years.” He dropped the innocent voice and rubbed his thumb over the head of Matt's cock making the older man draw in a sharp breath and buck his hips involuntarily into Dougie's grip. “Just because I'm sucking your dick doesn't mean you can't tell me what you want me to do. As it happens, that's exactly what I want you to do.”

“I want you on your knees,” Matt said quickly, as though the words rose almost unbidden from his lips. He tilted his head and kissed the younger man with a sweetness that had no part in what they were currently doing. “Yeah,” he said, almost to himself, “yeah, I really wanna see that.”

Dougie grinned and let go of Matt, fingers twisting once more before he slipped down between Matt's splayed thighs and slid his lips loose and sloppy down Matt's length, smirking a little as Matt's hand slid back down to anchor in his hair and he started to move in earnest, his mouth moving to meet the abortive thrusts of Matt's hips, tongue swirling around the head when he pulled up slightly, looking up at Matt through his eyelashes.

“Fuck,” the older man breathed as Dougie looked up at him, “you've got no idea how fucking hot you look like that, Dougie. No idea what I want to do to you.”

Dougie let out a pleased little hum, brought one of his hands down on Matt's hip to stop him thrusting too deep and pulled up. “So tell me,” he suggested, “give me something to work with here,” he suggested as he palmed his dick through his jeans with his free hand and, oh god, that felt good. He glanced up again. Judging by the look on Matt's face, it looked even better. “Well,” he prompted, fingertips pressing into Matt's hips, “go on.” With that he dropped his head once more and licked a long wet stripe along the underside of Matt's cock.

The older man let out a garbled moan bitten mostly into his fist, cupped his other hand around Dougie's head and let his fingertips stroke over the nape of Dougie’s neck before tangling in the blond’s long hair. “I want to do you right, not just pressed together in dressing room shower cubicles. I want to bite your name into your skin while you rub off against my hip.” He took a tortured drag in of breath while Dougie hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. “I want to lay you out and lick down your hipbones and taste the salt on your skin before I get to taste you.”

He sucked in another breath that sounded more like a sob as Dougie sunk his mouth down lower, his nose pressing down against Matt’s stomach. “I’m so close, Dougie, Jesus.”

Dougie pulled off again, dragging a keening noise from Matt’s lips. “What else, Matt?” he asked, fingers teasing his own dick against his inseam, not sure he wouldn’t come just from the way Matt was looking, the way Matt was talking, the way Matt’s dick felt in his mouth - but he was damn sure he wanted to find out. “C’mon, MJ.”

Matt groaned as Dougie flicked his tongue over the head of his dick, spit and precome-slick lips just teasing him as his hips twitched in desperation. “I want to take you apart with my fingers, feel you shake into a million pieces, fingers ripping the fucking sheets, and I want, I want you to ride me until I can’t remember anything other than the feel of your hips grinding down on me - Doug, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

Matt’s hips arched forward and locked there as Dougie pulled Matt closer and swallowed heavily around the older man’s dick, tongue still swirling until Matt’s fingers relaxed in his hair.

“Does that,” Matt asked, voice low and ragged, “does that sound good to you?” He arched an eyebrow and Dougie let out another shaky breath.

“I’m going to hold you to all of that,” he promised, raising unsteadily from his knees, “but if you don’t get me off in the next ten minutes, I swear to God, I’ll-”

Dougie found himself cut off midthreat as Matt pulled him back onto the couch by his belt loops and popped the button on his flies.

“It’s a lot easier to do this when the other person’s awake,” Matt smirked and yeah, okay, Dougie figured that he probably deserved that one but he didn’t care, just needed Matt to fucking touch him already.

“It’s also easier when the other person’s not wearing any underwear,” Dougie replied with a smirk of his own that was quickly pulled from his face when Matt wrapped a large hand around his dick and oh god, this was what he’d missed, the feel of Matt’s calloused fingers around him, thumb swirling slick over his cock and oh god, just _this_.

"Like this?" Matt asked softly, lips pressed against Dougie's neck, his bodyweight pushing down until Dougie was pinned down onto the sofa, Matt's weight anchoring him in place until all he could focus on was the feel of the older man's hand against him, of Matt's breath in his ear, and of Matt's stubble dragging against his neck.

"Like this, Matt, please, just like this," Dougie whimpered, hips rocking up in tight desperate circles to meet Matt's hand.

"Shh, Doug, I gotcha," Matt said softly, teeth grazing against skin. "Look so good like this, Dougie."

Dougie let out another small moan as Matt twisted his wrist, all higher function lost against the desperate lust flooding through him. He felt Matt snake his hand under his vest and cried out as Matt's thumb flicked over his nipple, making him arch up even closer, his hips meeting Matt's, his dick dragging in the smear of precome on the other man's stomach.

"God!" he choked out, and Matt quickly pulled his hand free before clapping it loosely over Dougie's mouth.

"Quiet, baby, c'mon - not bang bus, remember?" Matt reminded him, before shuddering as Dougie's tongue darted out to lick at his fingertips.

"So close," Dougie mumbled desperately against Matt's skin and the older man nodded.

"I know. You're so good, Doug, feel so good, look so good like this," and with those words and a final twist of his wrist, Dougie was gone, sighing his orgasm out against Matt's palm and riding it out against his hip.

When Dougie felt like he could breathe normally, he pulled his vest off and cleaned them both up to the best of his ability. He glanced up at the bus's television, which was asking them if they still wanted to watch Daredevil. Dougie was pretty sure Netflix was mocking them, somehow.

"You don't reckon they heard us, do you?" he asked Matt, who had the decency to look mildly sheepish before passing the younger man his phone.

A WhatsApp notification - _JimmyB83: I hate you, and I fucking hate that I know you well enough to KNOW that's you._ \- stared back at him accusingly.

"Why does James know what you sound like when you come?" the younger man asked idly, before shaking his head and holding his hands up. "Never mind, don't wanna know, least of my issues right now."

"D'you reckon they'll forgive us if we make you wear a Bang Bus t-shirt next promo tour?" Matt asked, only for Dougie's phone to vibrate on the table in front of them.

_TBag: I'll forgive you if you manage to SHUT UP._

"We probably owe them an apology," Dougie suggested tentatively, and Matt nodded, looking somewhere between amused and mortified. "What's an appropriate apology for possibly getting spunk on the soft furnishings?"

"Paying for the dry-cleaning?" Matt sniggered, resting his head against Dougie’s shoulder as his laugh gave way to the two of them collapsed in sleepy giggles against each other, a mess of sweat and limbs and a post-sex high.

Several hours later, Dougie woke up to find the “This isn’t Bang Bus” sign stapled to the curtain of his bunk, and smirked as he pulled it aside to fetch a change of clothes from under his pillow. He’d take the catcalling from the boys later - having sex on the tourbus was totally worth it.


End file.
